Le Secret des Flamel
by Elreniel
Summary: UA. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. L'Angleterre le nie. La communauté sorcière internationale œuvre en silence, pour faire reconnaître la vérité.
1. Chapitre 1

UA. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. L'Angleterre le nie. La communauté sorcière internationale œuvre en silence, pour faire reconnaître la vérité.

o0o

**Chapitre 1, ou comment reconnaître une situation désespérée.**

o0o

« _Tout le malheur des hommes vient de l'espérance_ » (Albert Camus)

o0o

C'était la nuit. La lune éclairait un manoir sombre et délabré, d'où suintait une atmosphère malveillante. Les hauts murs noirs se dressaient, menaçants, face à un cimetière abandonné. Un de ces cimetières que l'on disait hantés. Les habitants, provinciaux, avaient peur de cette bâtisse, et surtout de ce qui s'y trouvait. Des rumeurs, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres circulaient. Les gens partaient – non pas qu'ils croyaient ces histoires de grand-mères, non, bien sûr, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester. C'était trop… sombre, trop macabre. Surtout depuis quelques temps. Il y avait eu des meurtres. On en parlait au bar du Pendu. Mais pas trop. On avait peur. Il se passait des _choses_. Que personne ne pouvait expliquer. C'était… étrange, presque monstrueux. Et on se méfiait du vieux cimetière. Et du manoir à côté. On se méfiait des Jeux du Sort. On se méfiait à Little Hangleton. Il s'y passait des _choses bizarres_.

Alors on avait peur, à Little Hangleton.

Et les habitants de ce petit village du nord de l'Angleterre avaient raison d'avoir peur. La noirceur avait envahi leurs vies et les vieillards se souvenaient. Ils se souvenaient des respectables Jedusor, ils se souvenaient des étranges Gaunt. Ils se souvenaient, et tremblaient lorsqu'ils repensaient au jeune Jedusor.

Le village se vidait, peu à peu. Les quelques habitants restant apercevaient des silhouettes enveloppées de capes noires sillonner les rues. Silencieusement. Le malaise se renforçait.

Des gamins s'étaient aventurés près de l'immense bâtisse sombre. Deux enfants. L'un avait vu ces silhouettes entrer dans le manoir, il était reparti dès ce moment. En courant, s'enfuyant pour retrouver la sécurité de son foyer, près de ses parents. L'autre gamin l'avait traité de lâche et était resté. Et il avait vu des _choses_. Et quand on l'avait retrouvé, trois jours plus tard, il tremblait dans une ruelle sombre et humide, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. Il avait été ramené à ses parents. Fou. Il était mort une semaine après avoir observé le Manoir. Des spasmes l'avaient agité toute la nuit, au désespoir de ses parents, qui n'avaient rien pu faire. Ils n'avaient pu que rester impuissants face à l'agonie de leur fils adoré. Ils n'avaient pu que l'entendre délirer. Et plusieurs fois il avait murmuré. « _Pas le serpent… non… Pas le serpent… J'n'ai rien fait, j'voulais pas, m'sieur… Rouge… Pas le serpent_ » Et il finissait en hurlant. Il était mort à l'aube. Ses parents étaient déjà partis au crépuscule. On ne sut jamais, et on ne saura jamais ce qui est arrivé à ce petit garçon.

Mais les ombres noires continuaient à affluer au Jeu du Sort. Ces ombres noires, inquiétantes, qui pénétraient dans le manoir délabré.

Si les villageois avaient su, ils seraient partis en hurlant.

Les hurlements, dans les sous-sols de la bâtisse, on les entendait. Les rires aussi. Des rires cruels et méprisants, des ricanements et des pleurs.

Derrière la haute porte d'entrée obscure, les murs de pierre étaient nus. Le couloir conduisait à une grande salle sombre. Devant l'entrée qui y conduisait, la seule envie que l'on pouvait avoir était celle de s'enfuir. De courir. Loin de cette noirceur. Insoutenable. Comment un seul être pouvait-il supporter et même créer cela ? Et pourtant…

Les silhouettes vêtues de capes noires et de masques d'argents s'approchaient, hésitantes, de l'_homme_, ou du moins, ce qu'ils désignaient comme un homme, même s'ils savaient que ce n'en était pas un. Que ce n'en était plus un. Ils s'approchaient avec crainte, conscients du danger. Ils le sentaient dans chaque pore de leur peau, ils le ressentaient dans leurs tripes, et avaient envie de vomir, jusqu'à en crever.

C'était une immense pièce, qui avait dû être très luxueuse dans un autre temps. Les murs étaient ornés de portraits immobiles, aux cadres sales et aux représentations morbides. Au milieu de cette pièce se trouvait une longue table de chêne. Au bout de cette table, assis sur un trône noir, trônait celui qui les sorciers avaient appris à craindre sous le nom de _Lord Voldemort_.

Les quelques sorciers présents s'assirent à la place qui leur avait été assignée avec crainte et appréhension. Les convocations des mangemorts les plus actifs par le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient rares, et souvent douloureuses. Pourtant, cela semblait être différent cette fois-ci.

Un immense serpent glissait sur la table. Certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire un mouvement de recul alors que ses yeux aussi rouges que ceux de son maître se posaient sur eux. Un gémissement se fit entendre à la droite du Lord. Un mangemort, c'est comme cela que l'on appelait les fidèles du mage noir, jeta un discret coup d'œil. Ce qu'il vit le rendit malade. Mais il le cacha. Il savait bien trop ce qu'il risquait. Il connaissait pourtant le sorcier, ou ce qui en restait, effondré à terre, baignant dans son sang. Funestar. Langue-de-plomb au Département des Mystères. Avait-il parlé ? Certainement. Est-ce que ce qu'il avait avoué avait été utile au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non. Il était encore vivant. Le mangemort observa son maître. Ce devait être important.

Lorsque que le mage noir prit la parole, sa voix sifflante résonna dans la vaste pièce. Un murmure froid qui résonna dans la haute salle comme s'il avait été hurlé.

« Mes chers mangemorts » susurra-t-il « Vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici. » Ce n'était pas une question, et les mangemorts baissèrent la tête. Lord Voldemort ricana. « Sachez que nous avons un invité. » Il s'écarta, dévoilant la masse de chair informe et gémissante. D'un coup de baguette, il le propulsa sur la table, éclaboussant le visage des mangemorts présents. Ils ne portaient pas leurs masques, bien sûr. « Le connaissez-vous ? ».

Le mangemort qui avait reconnu Funestar répondit. « Oui, Monseigneur » Il marqua une pause. « Un Langue-de-plomb, Monseigneur ».

Voldemort se tourna vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole. « Bien, Severus, » le Lord continua. « Et peux-tu me dire, mon fidèle espion, sur quoi travaillait-il ? »

Severus Rogue se tut. Il n'en savait rien, le département des Mystères portait bien son nom. Nul ne sait sur quoi travaillent les Langues-de-plomb. Il remarqua également l'utilisation du passé. _Il n'en a plus pour longtemps_.

Severus fit rapidement le tour de la table, tous n'étaient pas présents, certains étaient encore à Azkaban. En face de lui, Lucius Malefoy. L'aristocrate arborait un habituel air hautain, mais Severus décelait la peur qu'il cachait bien. Il connaissait Lucius. Ils s'appréciaient mutuellement, à leur manière, bien sûr. Ensuite venait Yaxley, Avery Jr, Macnair, Nott, Selwyn, Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Severus savait que tous avaient échappé à Azkaban et avait une influence importante au Ministère. Et il se doutait que le retour du Lord noir n'était pas un enchantement pour tous.

Voldemort repris la parole. « Une chose, qui m'est précieuse, est cachée au Département des Mystères, » il regarda tour à tour chacun de ses mangemorts. « C'est une prophétie. »

Severus sursauta imperceptiblement. Il savait ce qu'était cette prophétie. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Il la repoussa. Ce n'était pas le moment. Mais si le Seigneur des Ténébres voulait la prophétie, il allait déployer tous les moyens pour l'obtenir. _Vide ton esprit, vide ton esprit_. Il ne devait pas pénétrer ses pensées, à aucun prix.

« Il me la faut ».

o0o

_Le regard écarlate vrillait ses yeux dans les siens. La terreur glaçait ses membres, il se sentit prit dans un étau. Il haletait, il avait du mal à respirer. « Non… ». Il était sans défense. A la merci de celui qui avait voulu le tuer, des années plus tôt. Cette… chose, monstrueuse, qui leva la fine baguette blanche vers lui. A ses pieds, un corps, le corps._

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était sa faute. Les mots lui revinrent. « Tue l'autre ». Seulement ça. Et la lumière émeraude aveuglante. Et ces deux mots, ces deux mots si simples, qui faisaient basculer la vie, sa vie. Le bruit sourd. Sa chute. Le visage figé, les yeux vides, l'air de surprise. Et puis plus rien. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Peut-être pas le temps de souffrir. C'était fini._

_Il recroisa un instant les yeux cruels et hurla. Ses os étaient en feu, sa tête allait exploser, des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc épousaient chaque millimètre de son corps. Ses yeux tournaient dans leurs orbites, comme fous… Il voulait que ça s'arrête, que tout s'arrête… Il ne voyait plus de lumière, que les ténèbres… Il avait peur du noir… Mourir…_

_Le calvaire s'arrêta soudain, comme il avait commencé. Son corps, inerte, ne pouvait plus rester debout. Il s'écroula, à peine conscient des rires moqueurs et du dédain, sentant le regard brillant sur lui. Puis la voix glaciale qui s'adressait à lui. « Affronte-moi comme un homme… Droit et fier, comme est mort ton père ». Une rage sourde s'empara de lui, il n'avait pas le droit. Cette abomination n'avait pas le droit._

_Mais il n'avait plus la force. Ils étaient morts par sa faute, tous. Il devait mourir. C'était évident. Et ils riaient. Lui entendait leurs voix. « Tu nous as tué Harry… C'est ta faute… Le monstre c'est toi… »._

_Papa… Maman… Cédric… Non…_

o0o

Harry se réveilla en hurlant. L'adolescent aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts se redressa brusquement sur son lit, hagard, en sueur, cherchant à savoir où il était. Il se souvint. Un cauchemar. _Encore_. Comme d'habitude. Il chercha ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et les enfila. Il espéra que les Dursley ne l'avaient pas entendu. Espoir vain. Il vit la lumière sous la porte et entendit la démarche lourde de son oncle. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il s'épongea machinalement le front, en frottant sa célèbre cicatrice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, _toi_ ! », siffla-t-il. Le ton méprisant rappela à Harry son cauchemar. Non, pas un cauchemar, la réalité. La triste réalité. Il garda les yeux baissés, il n'affronterait pas le mépris de son oncle. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas encore. C'était trop dur. Il avait conscience du regard suspicieux de son oncle sur lui.

« Rien, oncle Vernon, juste un… cauchemar… » Souffla doucement Harry. Il prit conscience que sa réponse lui apporterait certainement des ennuis. Il n'eut pas tort. Il sentit son oncle se rapprocher dangereusement. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il aurait dû se taire, vraiment.

« Tu as fait un _cauchemar_ ? » La voix de Vernon Dursley se fit menaçante. « Et c'est pour cela que tu hurles ! Les gens de _ton_ espèce ne sont que des bons à rien, comme tes parents ! » Harry leva les yeux vers son oncle et se pétrifia. Le dédain de l'homme lui rappela à quel point il était coupable. C'était sa faute si Cédric était mort, sa faute si ses parents étaient morts, sa faute si Voldemort était de retour.

Il surprit pourtant un éclair de crainte sur le visage de son oncle. Il eut alors une idée. Typiquement serpentarde… Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« En fait, oncle Vernon, je me suis réveillé en sursaut, car je pensais que j'avais de la visite… » Vernon ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour lui demander qui se soucierait de lui, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Tu te souviens, oncle Vernon, les professeurs Lupin et Hagrid, le _loup garou_ et le _géant_… » A ces mots, le visage de Dursley exprima sa fureur. Les poings serrés, le souffle rauque, Harry pensa qu'il allait finir par exploser tellement son visage était rouge.

« Toi, espèce de sale… _Ils_ n'ont pas le droit de venir ici, les gens comme toi ne peuvent pas… » Le regard goguenard de Harry le stoppa. Vernon Dursley ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'arrivée des sorc… de ces _gens_, par sa cheminée. Il décida de s'éloigner de son neveu non sans avoir lancé au passage, d'un air mauvais, « N'oublie pas tes corvées demain ! ».

Une fois la porte fermée, ou plutôt claquée, Harry soupira. Il décida de se lever. Il ne se rendormirait pas. C'était certain. Il se dirigea vers sa malle, et prit les derniers exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il les avait déjà lus et relus dans tous les sens. Mais rien. Le monde sorcier semblait délibérément vouloir ignorer le retour du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Harry savait ce qu'il passait, ils le traitaient de menteur. Lui et Dumbledore. Dumbledore… le directeur de Poudlard ! Harry se demanda combien de temps de plus il allait rester sans rien faire, à supporter sa chère famille et les accusations du ministre. Il allait vraiment finir par écrire à la Gazette pour leur affirmer le retour de Voldemort. Il soupira de nouveau. _Non, pas la bonne solution_. Pas du tout.

Il pesta contre Dumbledore, qui voulait sa protection. Pourquoi devait-il rester chez les Dursley ! Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu aller avec Remus ou les Weasley ! Ils étaient plus que capables de le protéger ! Mais non, Dumbledore avait refusé.

Il l'entendait encore d'ici, « Harry, comprend-moi mon enfant, c'est pour ton bien ». Bien sûr, c'était pour son bien qu'il devait rester cloitré chez les Dursley. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et laissa son regard errer sur le plafond immaculé. Bizarrement, il lui rappela celui de l'infirmerie. Harry eu un léger sourire, l'infirmerie… Pomfresh n'en pouvait plus de l'y voir ! Il rit doucement, puis son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge. L'infirmerie… Cédric…

Il eut l'impression d'un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se refusait à pleurer. Ca ne servirait à rien. C'était lui qui était porteur de mort. Il se leva enfin. Quelle heure était-il ? Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Il haussa les épaules. Il pouvait commencer les corvées des Dursley, ou bien commencer ses devoirs de vacances.

Harry tira sa malle d'en dessous son lit et y chercha plume et parchemins. Son regard se porta sur la cape. La cape d'invisibilité. La cape de son père. En dessous, l'album que Hagrid lui avait offert, lors de sa première année. Il le prit délicatement dans ses mains, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fragile, il feuilleta un moment les pages, et effleura du doigt les photos jaunies où ses parents lui faisaient des signes de la main et lui souriaient. Son cœur se serra. Jamais il ne connaîtra ses parents, jamais il n'aura de famille… Jamais. Au fur et à mesure des pages tournées, sa culpabilité enflait puis soudain, il s'arrêta sur une photo. Une photo qui paraissait bien innocente, qui transparaissait le bonheur et la joie de vivre. Et pourtant, pour Harry, cette photo n'était que mensonges et trahison.

Il sentit la rage l'envahir, et ne fit rien pour la contrôler. Son corps tremblait. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Il aurait voulu hurler sa colère et sa détresse. Il aurait voulu… Peut-être même qu'il aurait voulu revenir au moment où cette maudite photo avait été prise, où tout _semblait_ aller pour le mieux… Il aurait voulu les prévenir, leur dire de ne pas…

Il laissa tomber l'album. Harry s'effondra, et pour la première fois depuis un mois et demi, il pleura, il pleura Cédric. Il pleura ses parents, il pleura sur son destin qui l'avait lié à Voldemort, il laissa s'échapper sa peine et son ressentiment, laissant couler ses larmes en silence. Enserré dans sa peine, sans espoir, ne trouvant que les ténèbres autour de lui. Il finit par se laisser glisser au sol, immobile, la respiration lourde, vidé, comme s'il n'avait plus rien en lui. Comme si sa douleur était partie, ne lui laissant plus rien pour avancer.

Et là, à quelques dizaines de centimètre, l'album était resté à la même page. Cette photo qui lui montrait la mort des siens. Cette photo où ses parents rayonnants de bonheur riaient. Cette photo où l'homme semblait lui adresser un rictus moqueur, le défiant par-delà le temps, le narguant. Cette photo où le mangemort qui avait trahit ses parents plaisantait avec eux, partageait leur joie.

Cette photo qui représentait Sirius Black.

o0o

Il faisait noir. Ce n'était pas la nuit pourtant. Pas exactement. Mais ici, seuls les ténèbres régnaient. Les hauts murs noirs paraissaient délabrés, couvert d'une substance malsaine, mais on ne distinguait que quelques ouvertures. A l'intérieur, l'obscurité était plus intense encore.

Des ombres tournoyaient sans cesse autour de cette bâtisse d'un autre monde. Un monde d'horreur et de désespoir. Elles étaient fines ces ombres, elles flottaient, recouvertes de capes noires qui dansaient autour d'elles dans un ballet dont l'on ne percevait pas la musique.

Jusqu'à ce que l'on s'en approche.

Folie, douleur, désespoir, mort… mort… Ce n'était que cela. S'approcher de ces créatures plongeait notre corps et notre esprit dans un abyme de souffrances. La pire damnation possible. Etre à jamais condamné à revivre vos pires souvenirs. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous reste plus rien à vous raccrocher. Jusqu'à ce que vous basculiez. Tout simplement.

C'était ça, Azkaban. Et ses terribles gardiens. Les détraqueurs.

Ces gardiens qui vous réservaient un sort encore pire que la mort. Ils aspirent, ils dévorent l'âme. Dévorant avec eux toute chance de salut, emportant dans leur souffle l'essence d'un être humain, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme si… comme s'il n'y avait plus rien. Plus qu'un corps. Une coquille vide.

En s'approchant encore, on commençait à entendre des gémissements. Qui vous tordaient le ventre. Puis des cris. Et des hurlements qui vous glacent le sang. Empreints d'une folie pure, immaîtrisable. Une folie qui donnait envie de vomir tripes et boyaux, de pleurer et de s'enfuir en courant. Loin d'une réalité dont personne ne voulait avoir conscience. Loin des sorciers les plus dangereux du monde. Loin de l'Horreur.

Car à l'intérieur de ces murs, de dévoilait un Autre Monde. Si dur, si cruel, si abominable, que personne ne peut imaginer. Hormis les condamnés. Ceux pour qui le monde ne se résumait plus qu'au mot « douleur ». Plus qu'à la peur, plus qu'au néant.

Et plus l'on gravissait cette tour de malheur, plus on les entendait. Des corps décharnés se battaient contre les barreaux, dans le vain espoir de briser ce qui les arrachaient à la liberté. Et d'autres qui se terraient dans leur cellule, ramassés sur eux même, à l'aguets, comme des bêtes sauvages. Les yeux fous, enfoncés dans leurs orbites, les joues creuses. Le corps sale et squelettique, les habits déchirés. Les ongles longs, sales qui griffaient la pierre dure, écorchant leurs mains, sans que les condamnés ne s'en rendent compte, perdus dans les méandres de leurs maux.

La déchéance de l'humanité. Pure et simple.

Plus l'on avançait, plus le désespoir envahissait chaque membre, chaque pore de notre être, comme une crasse tenace et malsaine. Les détraqueurs s'agglutinaient autour d'une cellule, délaissant les autres. Ces sorciers fous, hurlant à la mort, où ces sorciers vidés et épuisés par une lutte perdue d'avance.

Bizarrement, un silence de plomb régnait, un silence tendu. Où les bourreaux délaissaient leurs habituelles victimes pour s'attaquer à la plus coriace. Celle qui résistait. Encore et encore.

Après quinze ans passés en compagnie des détraqueurs, Sirius Black était toujours _vivant_. Bien sûr, tous les prisonniers sont physiquement en vie mais mentalement, ils sont détruits au bout de quelques années, trois ans, pas plus.

Mais pourtant, il y avait une exception.

Depuis quinze ans, les détraqueurs s'acharnaient, déployaient toute leur puissance sur un homme, Sirius Orion Black. Supposé mangemort et traitre qui s'était rendu coupable de la mort des Potter, James et Lily, ses soi-disant meilleurs amis.

Et Sirius Black souriait. Et c'est pour cela que le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, lors de sa visite à Azkaban, deux ans plus tôt, avait pris Black pour un fou de plus, il souriait. Fudge n'avait rien vu d'autre que son sourire. Il avait vu tellement de corps décharnés pour faire plus attention à ce détenu qu'aux autres. Mais s'il s'était attardé, tout aurait été différent.

Sirius luttait, continuellement. Et particulièrement dans ces moments où les détraqueurs l'assaillaient. Il avait l'habitude d'utiliser sa forme animagus, un chien, prenant la forme supposé du Sinistros, porteur de mort. Quelle ironie… Sa forme animagus dupait les détraqueurs. Ceux-ci ne voyaient pas et n'entendaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient qu'utiliser leur perception, pour s'attaquer au bonheur. Et aujourd'hui, Sirius était particulièrement heureux. Il savait qu'il allait le payer. Cher. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il aurait voulu être là pour _lui_ souhaiter. C'était _son_ anniversaire. Il aurait tant voulu être présent pour lui dire… Lui dire quoi ? Il ne savait pas. S'il n'avait pas été à Azkaban, ces dernières années auraient à coup sûr été bien différentes et tellement plus heureuses. C'était évident. Il savait que tout allait bien, il le sentait. Son instinct ne le trompait pas, pas sur _sa_ vie. Il savait. Et c'est tout ce qui importait. Ce n'était que quinze ans. Il avait encore toute une vie. Il pourrait en profiter. Il en était sûr. Il n'avait pas trahi ses amis.

Les rumeurs circulaient vite, et il suffisait de voir le comportement d'autres détenus pour savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Et s'Il était de retour, eh bien, le rat devrait sortir de son terrier. Et là… sa liberté lui serait acquise.

Il leva les yeux et frissonna de dégout face à ces ombres avides qui rejetaient le désespoir de monde sur lui. C'était du moins son impression. Il lui fallait espérer. L'espoir… Les détraqueurs adoraient s'en repaître.

o0o


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous : Voici donc la suite.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR mis à part certains personnages et quelques organisations magiques étrangères à l'Angleterre.

**Précisions** : Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction publiée, les quatre premiers chapitres sont écris. Cette histoire se divisera en trois fanfictions d'environ 30 chapitres chacune.

**Ce chapitre** : Il est très collé au livre, je le précise, mais il contient quelques éléments importants et c'est à vous d'apprécier.

**Serment** : Je m'engage sur l'honneur à finir cette fanfiction et blablabla (oui, je sais, je suis bizarre comme fille) dans une durée indéterminée mais certainement longue et inconstante. Chaque chapitre paraitra tous les mois environ histoire de me donner le temps d'avancer dans le suivant !

**Reviews** : Utiles pour progresser et voir ce qui ne va pas (ou ce qui va), elles sont très appréciées ! Je remercie d'ailleurs ceux/celles qui m'en ont laissé et j'ai répondu à toutes sauf à celle de Adenoide (je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu voulais me dire O_o)

_Enjoy !_

o0o

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. L'Angleterre le nie. La communauté sorcière internationale œuvre en silence, pour faire reconnaître la vérité.

o0o

Chapitre 2, ou les Détraqueurs viennent prendre des vacances à Privet Drive.

o0o

Il faisait chaud à Privet Drive. C'était d'ailleurs la journée la plus chaude depuis le début de l'été. Il n'y avait plus personne dehors.

Sauf un adolescent, étendu sous le couvert d'un massif de fleurs, devant le 4, Privet Drive. Harry Potter se félicita de sa cachette, qui lui permettait non seulement d'éviter les Dursley, mais aussi d'écouter les informations. Il espérait que si quoi que ce soit s'était passé, les informations moldues en auraient tenues compte. Il recevait la Gazette, bien sûr, mais il savait que si quoi que ce soit se passait, la Gazette ne le dirait probablement pas. Après tout, il était un « menteur » et un « déséquilibré ». Il laissa échapper un ricanement. Le ministre, Cornélius Fudge, ne voulait rien entendre à propos d'un possible retour de Voldemort. Il avait peur, comme les autres, et préférait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si la mort de Cédric était un accident.

Le jingle du journal télévisé le fit revenir à la réalité, et il sentit son ventre se tordre d'angoisse. Peut être qu'après un mois… Voldemort n'avait toujours pas fait parler de lui. Et Harry restait cloitré chez son oncle et sa tante, alors que ses amis étaient certainement ensemble au Terrier. Il avait envoyé un message à Ron et Hermione il y avait de cela trois jours, et Hedwige n'était pas revenue. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et Harry était depuis quasiment coupé du monde.

Une vague de colère monta en lui. C'était lui qui était allé dans le cimetière. Lui qui avait affronté Voldemort et lui qui avait prévenu Dumbledore du retour du mage noir ! Alors pourquoi, par Merlin devait-il passer tout son été à Privet Drive ?

Il soupira bruyamment et n'entendit pas le reste des informations. Son oncle et sa tante l'avaient entendu. Il entendit la porte claquer et son oncle approcher.

Vernon Dursley s'approcha, le visage rouge, comme d'habitude. Harry soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la fenêtre, toi ? » dit Vernon d'un ton acerbe. « Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? ».

Harry pensa que Dursley avait encore des progrès à faire. Il n'arriverait jamais à atteindre le degré de mépris que Rogue pouvait afficher avec un simple haussement de sourcil. Il sourit doucement à la pensée d'une rencontre entre son professeur de potions haït et son oncle.

« Rien, oncle Vernon, j'écoutais les informations.

- Encore ! Pétunia et Vernon échangèrent un regard scandalisé.

-Tu t'imagines peut-être que les gens de _ton_ espè-

-Attention Vernon, on peut t'entendre ! » Chuchota Pétunia, prenant un air affolé.

_Ce serait terrible si leurs voisins apprenaient qu'ils hébergeaient un sorcier_. Harry pensa ironiquement que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Ils l'avaient déjà fait passer pour un délinquant en puissance et disaient qu'ils l'avaient envoyé à St Brutus, un collège pour mineurs récidivistes. De toute façon, il se fichait complètement de ce que pouvait penser les voisins des Dursley. Il n'était pas chez lui, il ne s'était jamais sentit chez lui. Poudlard était son foyer. Et son école et ses amis lui manquaient. Isolé comme il l'était, il passait souvent ses nuits et des journées à fureter dans Little Whinging, à la recherche de journaux abandonnés.

Il avait trouvé une cachette sous un massif de fleurs sous la fenêtre, qui lui permettait d'échapper aux regards méprisants et aux remarques désagréables qui l'empêchaient d'écouter les informations. D'ailleurs, les Dursley ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il les écoutait, ou peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre, après tout, Dudley ne s'intéresse pas aux informations, il ne connait pas le nom du Premier Ministre.

Harry reportât son attention sur son oncle, celui avait entamé un discours traitant de combien Harry leur était désagréable, à quel point il était un poids pour eux, qu'il était anormal.

« … mais les gens comme toi n'ont rien à voir dans _nos_ informations ! » Déclara-t-il d'un ton triomphant, Pétunia hochant bêtement la tête, approuvant tout ce que son cher mari déclarait.

« Ca, c'est toi qui le dit, oncle Vernon ! » Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre à son oncle et le regrettait quelque peu en voyant son visage s'empourprer davantage si cela était encore possible.

« Tu mens ! Ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles ! Nous savons très bien que les gens comme toi utilisent des… _hiboux_ » Il avait presque murmuré le dernier mot, à tel point que Harry dut lire sur ses lèvres pour le deviner.

Harry n'eut pas le courage de leur dire la vérité. De toute façon, ils s'en fichaient. Il ne répondit pas et préféra partir. C'était sans compter sur Vernon qui lui barra le chemin.

« Où vas-tu garçon ? Tu as des corvées à f- » Il s'interrompit brusquement en entendant un _crac_ sonore devant la maison.

Aussitôt, Harry sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon et roula à terre, se redressa, menaçant de sa baguette le sorcier qui venait de transplaner. Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Vernon Dursley le prit par le bras et l'entraîna sans ménagements à l'intérieur de la maison.

« _RANGE CA TOUT DE SUITE !_ » Hurla-t-il, « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Exaspéré, Harry se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, il devait sortir, sinon, il ne répondait plus de rien devant son oncle et sa tante. Mais Vernon ne sembla pas comprendre et lui barra de nouveau la route.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » Bégaya-t-il. « Tu… tu ne doit pas faire ça, nous ne sommes pas idiots… »

« Oh, ça, c'est la nouveauté du jour » Répliqua Harry. A ces mots, il partit sans demander son reste. Gryffondor, peut-être, suicidaire, non. Il déambula dans les rues, puis arriva au parc, où il vit Dudley et ses copains s'amuser à traumatiser un môme de dix ans. Harry le reconnu. Mark Evans. Celui qui avait dit à Dudley qu'il était un cochon, ayant appris à marcher à deux pattes.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à intervenir, le jeune garçon échappa à la bande de Dudley et s'enfuit en courant. Dudley et ses copains tentèrent de le rattraper, mais Dudley trébucha et tomba sur un grand blond ressemblant à un rat, Polkiss. Harry étouffa un rire, pendant que les autres tentaient de relever Dudley. Quelques minutes plus tard, la bande de sépara.

Harry s'avança. « Hey, Big D ! » Dudley se retourna et son visage s'assombrit en voyant son cousin. « Oh, c'est toi… ».

Harry sourit d'un air sardonique. « Et oui, Dudlinouchet, c'est moi ! ». La figure de Dudley devint aussi rouge que celle de son père. Harry sourit. « Alors, Duddy chéri, tes copains savent que ta mère t'appelle comme ça ? »

« Mais ferme-la, Potter ! » Dudley avait levé le ton, et il regarda craintivement autour de lui. Il se détendit. Il n'y avait personne.

« Tu t'en prend à des enfants de dix ans maintenant, Big D ? » siffla Harry, en colère. L'attitude de Dudley envers le jeune Evans lui rappelait douloureusement que lui aussi avait été malmené par Dudley et sa bande. Mais maintenant, c'était un peu différent. D'ailleurs, Dudley aussi semblait le savoir, les deux mains plaquées sur son derrière, souvenir de Hagrid, lorsque celui-ci était venu chercher Harry pour son entrée à Poudlard.

Dudley s'apprêtait à répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ouverte. Harry faillit lui demander ce qu'il avait, un peu inquiet malgré lui, quand il les sentit à son tour.

Il resta paralysé un instant. La chaleur de cet après midi de Juillet semblait avoir disparue, et une chape d'obscurité était tombé sur le parc. Il entendit un hurlement. Ce fut comme un déclic. Il attrapa Dudley par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Les deux garçons couraient à perdre haleine. En particulier Dudley, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire du sport. Il ralentit un peu. Mais Harry le força à avancer en agitant devant lui sa baguette. Ils ne devaient pas ralentir. Ils ne pourraient pas se défendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Dudley était angoissé, et Harry le tremblement de sa voix. _Quoi qu'il en soit_, pensa-t-il, _les Détraqueurs aussi affectent Dudley_. Des Détraqueurs, à Privet Drive.

« Cours, Dudley, _COURS_ ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Harry ne voyait plus rien et les gémissements de Dudley ne l'aidaient pas. Puis il l'entendit, juste derrière lui. Le souffle rauque. Et les images. Il revit un éclair vert, sa mère hurler. Non. Il se retourna et recula vivement. Sa baguette pointé sur le Gardien d'Azkaban, il murmura la formule de son patronus.

Mais il était trop faible. Seule un faible nuage de fumée blanche s'échappa de sa baguette. Le Détraqueur s'approcha et Harry entendit Dudley supplier. Les Moldus ne pouvaient voir les Détraqueurs, Harry le savait, mais ils pouvaient apparemment ressentir leurs effets, il venait de l'apprendre.

Soudain, il fut assailli par des visions. Sa mère, Cédric, Voldemort… Puis il pensa à ses amis. Il n'allait pas finir comme ça, c'était trop bête.

« SPERO PATRONUM » Un magnifique cerf argentée sortit de sa baguette et se rua vers les Détraqueurs. La lumière du patronus révéla Dudley étendu à quelques mètres à la droite de Harry. Le Survivant s'approcha en espérant que son cousin était sauf.

« Dudley ? Big D ? » Harry secoua doucement son cousin. Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai, il ne peut pas être… Harry n'eut pas le temps d'imaginer le pire. Dudley ouvrit les yeux avec une apparente difficulté. Harry vit qu'il était terrifié. Il soupira. C'aurait pu être bien pire.

« Allez, Dudley, on retourne chez- » Harry s'interrompit en entendant des pas précipités arriver vers lui. Il ne distinguait rien. Jusqu'à ce que la silhouette arrive devant lui. C'était Mrs. Figg. Sa voisine un peu folle qui adorait les chats.

« Oh, Harry, tu vas bien ? » Elle s'interrompit. « Mais c'est ton cousin ?

-Oui, Mrs Figg, Dudley est… tombé.

-Oui, oui, continua-t-elle, en fouillant dans son sac, Rien d'étonnant… »

Harry la regarda, ne sachant pas que dire à une Moldue. Il fut stupéfait cependant quand elle lui tendit deux barres chocolatées. _Comment… ?_

« Merlin, comment est-ce possible ? Des Détraqueurs ici ! Oh, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! »

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts. Mrs Figg ? Sa voisine ? Une sorcière ?

« Vous êtes une sorcière ?

-Non, mon garçon, je suis cracmol. Et Mondingus Fletcher devait te protéger ! Mais cette imbécile est partit pour une sombre histoire de chaudrons trafiqués ! Oh, il va m'entendre ! Et Dumbledore, Merlin ! La Restriction ! » La vieille dame paraissait hystérique et Harry sursauta lorsqu'elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Garde ta baguette, ils pourraient revenir ! » Elle se tourna vers Dudley « Et aide ton cousin, ce balourd ne réussira pas à rentrer tout seul ! » Puis elle commença à avancer. « Vite ! »

Harry passa un bras de Dudley autour de son épaule et avança péniblement. Mrs Figg lançait des regards anxieux à la ruelle. Harry restait stupéfait, Mrs Figg connaissait le monde de la sorcellerie ! Ce qui signifiait que Dumbledore l'avait laissé tout ce temps chez les Dursley !

Le seul point positif était que maintenant, il savait qu'il n'était plus aussi seul. Soudain, ce qu'avait dit Mrs Figg lui revint en mémoire.

« Mrs Figg ? La vieille dame se tourna vers lui. De quelle restriction parliez-vous ? » Arabella Figg eut un air embarrassé, avant de lui dire de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour l'instant.

Ils arrivèrent devant le 4, Privet Drive, quand un crac retentit. Un homme petit, mal rasé et vêtu d'un pardessus noir apparut. Il titubait légèrement et Harry devina qu'il était ivre. Voyant Mrs Figg s'avancer vers lui, une expression de totale fureur sur son visage, il préféra s'éclipser.

A peine entré dans la maison, Pétunia poussa un cri. Vernon accourut. Ils s'affairaient autour de Dudley et Harry voulut saisir cette occasion pour remonter doucement dans sa chambre. Mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Vernon le saisit par le col de son T-shirt trop grand.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Gronda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

« Rien, répondit Harry, je n'ai rien fait, ce n'était pas-

-C'est faux, tu mens, pourquoi mon fils est dans cet état ?

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'était les deux détraqueurs ! » Harry avait haussé la voix, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa tante eut un hoquet de surprise.

Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à recevoir un hibou au même moment. Harry détacha fébrilement la lettre de la patte du hibou, ignorant les cris indignés de Vernon qui ne voulait pas des ces « satanées bestioles » dans sa maison. Il venait de se rappeler les mots de Mrs Figg, la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle. Il déglutit et se prépara au pire. Il avait raison.

De la lettre, Harry ne retint que deux phrases. « _Expulsion de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard_ » et « _destruction de votre baguette magique_ ». Il sentit le monde tanguer autour de lui. Expulsé ? De Poudlard ? Alors qu'il n'avait fait que sauver sa vie et celle de son cousin contre des Détraqueurs qui n'avaient rien à faire à Little Whinging. C'était profondément injuste. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'assoir dans le fauteuil à coté de lui qu'il vit une touffe de plume se fracasser par terre.

Il regarda d'un air morne le second hibou. Une chouette effraie. Le message qu'elle portait pourtant lui redonna espoir. Arthur Weasley l'informait que Dumbledore allait régler l'affaire, il ne devait pas quitter le domicile de son oncle et de sa tante et ne devait pas utiliser la magie.

Son oncle continua de hurler mais sa tante le fit taire brusquement. Elle se tourna vers Harry, l'air terriblement inquiet.

« Est-ce qu'il lui ont… »

Harry ne savait pas comment sa tante pouvait savoir ce que faisaient les Détraqueurs, mais il était persuadé qu'elle le savait, et qu'elle se demandait si son fils avait perdu son âme.

« Non, il est juste en état de choc. » Vernon écarquilla les yeux et Pétunia hocha la tête, soulagée. Sans plus se préoccuper de son oncle, Harry interrogea sa tante.

« Comment sais-tu ? » Sa tante prit un air consterné. Vernon la fixa à son tour, ébahi. La tante Pétunia se tourna vers lui avec un geste d'excuse.

« C'est… cet horrible garçon… il en parlait avec _elle_… ». Elle parlait d'une voix blanche. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer.

« Tu pourrais parler de papa et maman en les désignant par leurs noms. » Pétunia se tourna vers lui, toujours sous le choc.

« Je ne parlais pas de ton père, mais de… » Un troisième hibou l'interrompit. Harry s'empressa de le dérouler. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas expulsé, ou du moins, pas définitivement, sa baguette ne serait pas brisée tout de suite et il était convoqué le 12 Août à une audience disciplinaire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? » Tonna Dursley.

Harry daigna enfin lui répondre.

« Deux lettres du Ministère, et une autre de Mr. Weasley. Harry sourit. Tu te souviens des Weasley, n'est-ce pas Oncle Vernon ? » Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant son oncle blêmir. Les Weasley avaient presque détruit le salon lorsqu'ils étaient venus le chercher à Privet Drive il y avait quelques années, sans parler des pralines longue-langue que les jumeaux avaient fait avaler à Dudley.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que les foudres de son oncle s'abattent sur lui, Pétunia le consigna dans sa chambre. Pour une fois, Harry s'empressa de lui obéir, son courage gryffondorien ayant mystérieusement disparu.

Il n'eut cependant pas à aller bien loin. A peine était-il arrivé en haut des marches que des coups secs se firent entendre. Il devina derrière le cri étouffé de sa tante la crainte et l'appréhension. Lui-même serra sa baguette dans sa main, sur ses gardes. Au moins, il était sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas des Détraqueurs. Ils ne frappaient pas à la porte, eux.

Les pas lourds de son oncle résonnèrent dans la maison inhabituellement silencieuse. Harry vit du haut des escaliers son oncle tourner la poignée, entrouvrir la porte, pousser un glapissement terrifié, et refermer aussitôt la porte.

Intuitivement, Harry recula dans l'ombre, persuadé, à raison, que la situation allait devenir… explosive.

o0o


	3. Chapitre 3

**Excuses** : Bonjour, bonjour –sors doucement la tête, je pense que je ne vais pas faire de pronostics sur la publication de la suite… Je dois avouer qu'avec les partiels, et tout ça, j'ai un peu laissé tomber, j'ai perdu ma bêta et j'ai du remanier la trame de l'histoire… La suite en soi est écrite mais pas corrigée donc ça devrait mettre un certain temps… Désolée, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

**Ce chapitre** : Il est assez différent et la plupart des lieux qui y sont décrits viennent purement de mon imagination, ainsi qu'un personnage, que sans le dénuer d'importance, je m'efforcerais de faire passer au second plan dans cette fanfiction, le personnage principal restant Harry (d'ailleurs, ce chapitre sera le seul (ou l'un des seuls) où le point de vue ne sera pas celui d'Harry et je l'avais initialement prévu comme un bonus).

o0o

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. L'Angleterre le nie. La communauté sorcière internationale œuvre en silence, pour faire reconnaître la vérité.

o0o

Chapitre 3, ou pourquoi la France est réputée pour sa gastronomie.

o0o

« _Le passé est bien passé : à le remuer, trouve-t-on autre chose qu'amertume ?_ » Jean Simard

o0o

Si à Londres, le Ministère de la Magie est situé sous terre, et si le Chemin de Traverse est caché en son cœur, chaque communauté magique est différente. Paris, capitale d'un pays emblématique, a, sur le monde moldu, un rayonnement mondial. Le monde sorcier n'y échappe pas. A Paris, le monde sorcier ne se cache pas sous terre. Mais en l'air. La ville sorcière était située au-dessus de la ville moldue. Etrange ? Non, magique. Et si, en flânant dans le centre de la capitale, où boutiques de luxes, monuments historiques, places mondiales se multiplient et aveuglent les passants, on peut observer des hommes, des femmes et des enfants… différents. Mais après tout, être différent dans une ville de dix millions d'habitants, c'est aussi passer inaperçu, d'autant plus si la magie donne un petit coup de pouce. Alors, le passant pourra voir des gens habillés de vêtements étranges qu'il croira sortis du dernier défilé du créateur de mode en vogue. S'il suit ces étranges personnes, il verra qu'ils se dirigent tous vers sept endroits. Sept endroits dans Paris. Il ira à la Tour Eiffel, où un ascenseur plein de ces personnes étranges se hissera jusqu'en haut de la Tour… puis redescendra sans eux. Il ira ensuite au Louvre, où il pourra suivre ces individus jusqu'à un fameux tableau souriant mystérieusement. Il ira aussi à l'Arc de Triomphe, et dans un hôtel qui n'accepte que les personnalités les plus renommées, sans que quiconque sache d'ailleurs quelles sont ces personnalités. Puis dans un grand magasin portant le nom d'un important acteur dans la guerre d'indépendance américaine moldue, ou encore en longeant la Seine et enfin dans une échoppe, invisible entre deux grands magasins -seule touche de modestie parmi tous les passages vers le monde magique français.

En prenant l'un de ces moyens de transport, on peut arriver dans une ville merveilleuse où les pavés transparents sont traversés de reflets multicolores et où se dressent de vieux et élégants bâtiments datant XVIIIe siècle. Très vite, on pouvait arriver à une avenue, juste au-dessus de ce que l'on appelle les Champs-Elysées.

Cette immense avenue était en effervescence, comme toujours. Des silhouettes aux capes multicolores allaient et venaient, entraient dans les imposants édifices aux façades sculptées de marbre blanc et ornées de fresques d'argent. Ces silhouettes ressortaient les mains pleines de paquets aux motifs animés, faisant apparaître le nom des grands magasins des Champs Elysées Au Vif d'Or, Magichat et magichien, Abracadabra… Dans d'autres, on ressortait les mains vides, mais l'estomac plein comme au _Sorcier Gourmet_, perle de la gastronomie sorcière française. Cet endroit n'avait rien à voir avec les Trois Balais, et encore moins avec la Tête de Sanglier, ces restaurants sorciers anglais que nous connaissons bien.

Le _Sorcier Gourmet_, situé au bout des Champs Elysées sorciers, était de loin le plus réputé du monde de la sorcellerie.

Dix étages se superposaient, s'ouvrant sur un dôme de verre et disposés en cercle autour de celui-ci et d'un immense lustre d'or et d'argent. Des fées tournaient sans cesse autour, et illuminaient l'objet en projetant sur le métal précieux toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel qui se réfléchissaient dans l'ensemble du restaurant. Les rambardes qui empêchaient les sorciers les plus éméchés de se jeter dans le vide étaient en cèdre, et les tables recouvertes de nappes de soie magiques, dont la couleur se calait sur l'humeur de ceux qui les occupaient.

Au dixième étage, sous le dôme de verre, seuls les sorciers les plus riches et les plus importants y avaient leur table.

Il était presque deux heures et ce soir-là, ou plutôt ce matin-là, une seule table était occupée à cet étage. La table était violette. C'était un rendez-vous d'affaires. Mais puisque parsemée de reflets verts, on pouvait deviner qu'une certaine amitié, ou du moins, une certaine complicité, unissait les deux sorciers attablés. Une femme et un homme.

L'homme semblait avoir quarante ans, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, il portait un bouc parfaitement coupé. Elégant, il se tenait droit et personne ne pouvait douter qu'il fut un personnage d'importance. D'ailleurs, Monsieur Delacour, car c'était lui, était bien connu dans le monde des sorciers, d'autant plus que sa fille, Fleur, avait participé l'an dernier au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et bien sûr il était célèbre pour avoir épousé une demi-vélane, Appoline Delacour.

Son interlocutrice portait quant à elle une longue cape, dont la capuche recouvrait son visage. C'était une cape verte émeraude, couleur appréciée des sorciers, dont les bords étaient brodés de fils d'argents. La cape cependant, ne la rendait pas totalement anonyme. C'était une table attitrée et tous les sorciers du monde, et même certains Moldus, connaissaient son nom. Cependant, quand à son existence, rien n'était moins sûr. Après tout, si sa famille était mondialement connue, _Elle_ ne l'était pas, ou du moins, pas hors de France et des plus grands milieux de la sorcellerie. Et sa famille veillait scrupuleusement à ce qu'il n'en soit pas autrement, pour sa sécurité.

Les deux sorciers étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, en pleine discussion. Leurs mains s'agitaient fébrilement et ils secouaient la tête en signe d'acquiescement ou de dénégation.

« … Bien sûr, c'est possible, mais il vous faudrait des appuis en Angleterre, or vous n'en avez pas et les seules personnes auxquelles vous pourriez recourir refuseront de vous aider. » Le sorcier avait une voix grave. Il observa sa compagne, qui gardait le silence, plongée dans ses réflexions. Depuis des années qu'ils essayaient de trouver une solution discrète et sans risques, jamais aucune n'avait pu aboutir. Mais le cours de l'histoire venait brusquement de s'accélérer depuis à peine deux mois, et offrait de nouvelles perspectives.

_Elle_ leva les yeux vers lui. Ils savaient qu'il fallait agir vite et que la discrétion n'était plus de mise. Malgré leurs hésitations, il leur fallait régler cette situation ou bien il serait trop tard d'ici à peine deux mois. Le calme surprenant des dernières semaines, compte tenu du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, retour que le Ministère de la Magie britannique s'évertuait à nier, malgré les preuves incontestables qui existaient, ne durerait pas longtemps. Bientôt, le mage noir passerait à l'attaque, et tous avaient conscience de la nature de sa prochaine action. Il avait besoin de ses Mangemorts et aurait tôt fait de prendre d'assaut Azkaban pour les libérer.

Depuis toutes ces années, _Elle_ avait toujours relativisé, se disant qu'ils avaient du temps. Mais _Son_ retour venait trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Ils s'interrompirent alors qu'un serveur apparaissait, leur demandant s'ils désiraient un dessert –le rendez-vous avait commencé très tard. La commande passée et le serveur envolé –au sens propre, ils reprirent leur conversation.

« Qui dirige le Département de la Justice Magique britannique ? » demanda-t-elle. Delacour fit apparaître un mince dossier noir, pas plus épais qu'une feuille de parchemin qu'il ouvrit à la première page. La femme l'entendit marmonner.

« Alors… page cinq mille vingt-trois… Non… Ah voilà ! Six mille six cent soixante six ! » _Elle_ haussa les sourcils à l'entente du chiffre et il eut un regard d'excuse. Replongeant dans son dossier puis pointant sa baguette dessus, il énonça clairement « Six mille six cent soixante six » et _Elle_ fut amusée de voir les six mille six cent soixante-six pages se tourner en quelques secondes. _Elle_ ignorait que le sortilège fonctionnait avec autant de feuilles.

Delacour remarqua son étonnement. Il lui sourit.

« Mon épouse est Rédactrice en chef du _Monde Sorcier_. Elle a quelques astuces en matière d'écriture. » _Elle_ hocha la tête. Il se replongea dans son dossier puis répondit « Amelia Bones.

-Bones ? Il me semble l'avoir déjà rencontrée… »

Delacour haussa les épaules.

« C'est possible, mais je ne connais que peu de choses sur cette femme, je ne sais si elle vous écoutera. »

_Elle_ releva la tête. Qu'elle l'écoute ne lui suffirait pas. _Elle_ visait plus haut. _Elle_ pouvait se le permettre. Delacour la fixa d'un air incertain. Il travaillait pour sa famille depuis des années et il connaissait l'étendue de ses capacités.

« Ce n'est pas cette Madame Bones que j'rais voir. » Delacour la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. Il ne prononça pas un mot mais un sourire narquois vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Si _Elle_ n'était pas connue en elle-même, son nom suffisait à lui ouvrit toutes les portes.

Sous son capuchon, il distingua un léger rictus. On ne pouvait pas la décrire comme une femme douce et bienveillante. C'était une manipulatrice froide, dont les talents en la matière s'étaient sans cesse améliorés depuis sa naissance. Des talents qui lui avaient permis de survivre et qui lui permettraient très bientôt de prendre sa revanche.

Avant qu'il ait pu prononcer une parole, les desserts commandés étaient arrivés, dignes, bien évidemment, de la renommée du lieu où ils dinaient. Ils les dégustèrent dans un profond silence, uniquement troublé par le tintement des cuillères en argent sur les assiettes de porcelaine.

Après s'être séparés un peu plus tard, Monsieur Delacour trouva que sa tarte au citron qu'il avait commandé avait un arrière-goût bien amer.


End file.
